Summons from Another World
by KuriYumegashi
Summary: The Magic Knights are heading back to Cephiro on another summon. But as far as they can tell, the summon is from no one in Cephiro, so where did it come from? Can the Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, and the Sailor Scouts solve this mystery before time runs out?
1. Background Information

Hey guys. . . I'm such a sad sap. . . I wrote another one!!!  Scary huh?  This is the BACKGROUND CHAPTER!!!  Thus I will give the details of this story instead of writing a chapter alright?  

Okay then. . . 

**Characters: **

Living in Cephiro (or new Cephiro, whatever)

Clef:  I may refer to him as Guru Clef, like clamp does in the manga, or as Master Mage Clef, like in the anime.  

Presea:  Uhm. . .  

Lantis:  Yep he's here.

Eagle:  if Lantis is here then he has to be

Mokona:  So cute!!  Has to be there plus he's the creator of both worlds. 

Ascot:  has to be there for Umi

Ferio:  has to be there for Fuu

Caldina: uhm. . . 

LaFarga:  There for Caldina and Caldina for him

Geo: leave it alone . . . don't know if I'll use him

Zazu: leave it alone . . . don't know if I'll use him

Primera: the fairy Lantis saved when Cephiro was collapsing.

Living on Earth:

         Hikaru: no duh

         Umi:  no duh

         Fuu: no duh

         Satoru: Hikaru's brother

         Masaru:  Hikaru's brother

         Kakeru:  Hikaru's brother (kinda funny huh?  All their names end in –ru hah ha)

         Kuu:  Fuu's sister

         Usagi:  Serena's Japanese Name, Sailor Moon

         Minako: Mina's Japanese Name, Sailor Venus

         Ami:  Amy's Japanese Name, Sailor Mercury

         Rei: Raye's Japanese Name, Sailor Mars

         Michiru:  Michelle's Japanese Name, Sailor Neptune

         Haruka:  Amara's Japanese Name, Sailor Uranus

         Setsuna:  Trista's Japanese Name, Sailor Pluto

         Hotaru:  speaks for itself, Sailor Saturn

         Makoto:  Lita's Japanese Name, Sailor Jupiter

         Seiya:  Sailor Star Fighter

         Taiki: Sailor Star Maker

         Yaten: Sailor Star Healer

         Chibi Usa:  I may use her English name Rini, Sailor Chibi Moon

         Chibi Chibi:  uhm . .  does her name change?, Sailor Chibi Chibi or Sailor Cosmos

         Mamoru:  Darien's Japanese Name, Tuxedo Mask or Tuxedo Kamen

         Shinosaki: if I use him, Ken's Japanese name

         Kari:  a character I made up that may or may not appear in this fic

         Kuri:  a character I made up that may or may not appear in this fic

Living in other worlds

         Tatra:  Older sister of the princesses of Chizeta

         Tarta:  Younger sister of the princesses of Chizeta

         Aska:  Crown princess of Fahren

         Sanyun:  Aska's assistant (boyfriend? I don't know what to call him?)

         Chanan:  Elder in the anime,  Aska's advisor.

         Lexus:  I may refer to him as Rayearth, Hikaru's rune god

         Celes:  Umi's rune god

         Windom:  Fuu's rune god

         Marion:  not gonna tell you yet!

         **Notes**

I guess this goes unsaid, but this is a crossover fic between Magic Knights Rayearth and Sailor Moon.  I may or may not use all of the characters in the list above, but we shall see.  Now at least, if you didn't know before, you know who everyone is and how I will refer to tell.  

This is my story guys.  It will not follow the normal rules and such.  In a fanFICTION, it is the author's rules that go, a'ight? Okay. . . Then. . .

Background 

Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu have all returned to Earth at this point.  It will pick up at the end of the second season, after Hikaru becomes the Pillar and places Cephiro's fate on the shoulders of the people.  Etc. etc. 

Everything in Cephiro is going well.  The Magic Knights have been visiting when they get they chance and stuff.  Eagle is alive, but in . . . uhm . . . what would you call it. . . well. . . he's in the state he is in at the end of the manga—like coma or something.  Geo and Zazu have come to stay with their commander on Cephiro until he is healthy enough to return to Autozam.  (Which is not going to happen in this fic I don't think.)  Presea has gone back to make weapons and has finally left Mokona alone for destroying things and getting in the way all the time.  Ascot hangs out with his monstrous buddies still and is enjoying waiting for Umi.  Ferio is helping the people back into their homes outside the palace and waiting for Fuu.  Lantis is the same as always, though he is no longer trying to end the legend of the Magic Knights.  Clef is still kinda spooked that Mokona is the Creator and stuff, but he's cool with it.  Primera is still chasing away any girl that even comes remotely close to having a conversation with Lantis and Mokona is still his usual perky, bouncy, fluffy, happy self.

Back on Earth, things are going smoothly for the Sailors, but Rei keeps having these spooky feelings whenever she goes near Tokyo Tower.  (typical huh?)  This is after the battle with Galaxia.  Usagi is a ditz (don't think that will ever change J) hee heh.  Minako is the same old same old but like Rei, she's having strange feelings about Tokyo Tower, though she cannot tell what is happening as of yet.  Ami is still a bookworm and is avidly studying though they are on a break From school.  Haruka and Michiru are still together (this fact will not appear very often in this fic, but just to let you know it is there) and are still world-known according to their talents.  Hotaru has grown up; she's 8 now and still hangs out with Rini a lot.  Trista and Mamoru have come home for the summer, but are attending Harvard University in the U.S.  Shinosaki is just out there, I have no idea what I'm going to do with him, but we will see.  Rini is 10 and has recently returned from the future to present time to hang out with Usagi and stuff.  Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are on a tour with their music group, to return shortly.  Chibi Chibi loves kindergarten!  J and staying with Serena J  Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are all cool and are consistently going back and forth to Cephiro form Tokyo Tower.  Everyone else is cool and may make small appearances.  

I really hope that covers it, but if you have questions then please ask.  Don't stop reading this fic, just ask and I'll explain.  I seem to always generalize my statements, assuming everyone else understands, but that is way wrong and I know it.  If you have a question then please ask, k?

I guess that's it for now!  Please Please Please Stay tuned and check out this story!  Ciao for now!  I'll have the first chapter out ASAP!

Ikumi-chan


	2. The Beginning

Hiya!  Here's chapter 1!

Yumi:  we're back!

Katsumi:  YEP!  Here to torture Ikumi-chan!  *evil laughter as walks off*

Ikumi: Uh-oh

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wingnut:  I posted background, etc. because some peoples don't know about both and I didn't want them to be lost.  'k?

Annayla:  Yep.  Don't know.  Definitely. We'll see… Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Krylancelo:  Hey I'll check them out too!  Thanks for reading!  CU Later! 

Raven:  Holy Cow!  You're right!  I did not post Makoto's profile!  Oops.  Uhm . . It will remain a mystery.  Okay okay. . . I'll tell you.  Makoto is traveling with Shinosaki I guess.  Sorry I can't tell you details, that's for later J

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Fuu!" a voice cried out from behind her.  "Wait up!"

Fuu turned and saw Hikaru and Umi running after her.  She smiled at them, her curly blonde hair waving gently in the wind.  Umi and Hikaru both caught up, completely out of breathe.  "Hey!" Fuu said happily.  "What's up?"

As they walked towards the station, Hikaru was still gasping for air as Umi replied, "I thought we were all going together, Fuu.  Did you forget or something?" 

Fuu smiled at her blue-haired friend, "No I did not forget.  Kuu wanted me to pick up something for her, so I left a note on my door saying that 'd meet you two there."

"Yeah, We know.  We were just there and saw you."  Hikaru's red eyes were filled with excitement.  Her red hair flowed freely behind her, finally free of her usual style.  "Are you ready?" she asked wholeheartedly.  

Umi and Fuu looked at each and grinned.  "Yeah let's get go—"  They never finished their sentence for a bright light had fallen form the sky.  

~~~~~~~~Elsewhere in Tokyo~~~~~~~~~

        "Why you little!!" screeched a blonde teenager at a pink-haired kid.  "I can't believe you did that!!"

        "What?" replied Rini, a grin on her lips.  "I only helped draw a picture." 

        Usagi's eyes dropped back to the picture in her hands.  Chibi Chibi had drawn it, with Rini's help.  It showed a picture of Sailor Moon combined with a cow.  It was labeled 'Sailor Mooo-n says, "Drink your Dairy!"' "BUT WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?!?!" she bellowed.

        "Usagi-chan!" Ami said as she approached.  Surrounding her were Chibi Chibi, Minako, Rei, and Hotaru.  "What's the matter?  We heard you a block away!" 

        Usagi thrust the picture into her hands.  Rei and Minako broke down into a fit of gallous laughter as Ami and Hotaru tried to restrain herself.  "That's—uhm—" Hotaru started, "Interesting."

        She tore the drawing back from them, grumbling, as Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Mamoru walked up.  Michiru brushed her curly Aqua hair over her shoulder as her fluid voice asked, "What's going on?"

        "Don't worry about it," Mamoru said as he spied the paper in Usagi's hands.  He had been there when the girls had drawn that and did not want the ensuing argument to arise.  "Are we ready to go?"

        The girls smiled.  Makoto was coming home today from her trip with Shinosaki.  They had left secretly and were now returning.  "Yeah!" came the girls' reply.  They were driving to the airport to pick up the two, so they split up to leave.  Mamoru, Usagi, Rini, and Hotaru all crammed into his car while Haruka, Michiru, Minako, and Rei jumped into Haruka's convertible and Ami, Setsuna, and Chibi Chibi hopped into Setsuna's Corvette. 

        They waited until Makoto's subway train arrived and smiled wholeheartedly when it did.  "Mako-chan!" Usagi cried, racing towards the train.  The doors slid open, but no one came out.  Usagi ran into a section a big smile on her face while the others shook their heads in disgust.  They were just as excited, but they weren't going to act that young.  A scream erupted from the train.  "MAKO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that's all I'm gonna tell you for now.  Don't you just love cliffies?


	3. Mysterious Light

Thanks to my only reviewer!  Go Krylancelo-chan!!

This chapter is a bit confusing, so please email me if you have questions.  I had to have the scouts meet the Magic Knights somehow and this is how it happened.

Know what I forgot to do last time?  I forgot to disclaim this. . .*sigh* okay here we go!!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  Magic Knights Rayearth belongs to CLAMP while Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  However, this crossover is mine as is Kari, Kuri, Yumi, and Katsumi.  'course you know. . . I'm always looking for cool presents :P  Hee hee Just kidding!!

          Roses are Red

          Violets are Blue

          Me no Own

          You no Sue

          (thanks koosei!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2:  Mysterious Light

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The flash of light had startled Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru, but they quickly grew accustomed to it.  In the light, a girl, her face hidden in the shadows stood.  Her milky voice was heard beckoning the, towards a train in the subway.  They over to the train, where they ran into an unusual sight.

Meanwhile. . . 

The other girls raced into the train, followed closely by the guys.  "Mako-chan!" they cried when they got on the train.  She was lying face-down in her scout uniform in the middle of the train, which was completely empty.  There were bags scattered everywhere as though hundreds of people had ridden, but no one was around.  

          "What's going on?" Rei asked as she looked around.  The others, too, had confused looks on their faces as they looked around.  Suddenly, the doors closed behind Haruka and Michiru and the train jolted forward.  

          The girls screamed as they fell to the floor by the train's motion.  A brilliant flash of light appeared before them and in the light a girl.  "What the?" a girl the scouts had never seen before asked.   Her brilliant ruby eyes glittered with confusion.  Her friends, too, looked confused as the light filled the narrow cavity.

          The entire room went dead silent as the sounds of birds rang and waterfalls.  The girl's milky voice was heard once more, sounding very far away.  "Magical Girls from Earth.  Please, I beg of you, come to Cephiro and save my people!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay. . . Okay. . . Another short chapter. . . oops.  I love Cliffies, don't you?

Now I'm going to be stubborn, k?  I want five reviews from five different people before I post the next chapter.  And it's a good one too, so R&R&R!!  'k?  

Ciao!

Ikumi-chan


	4. Cephiro

Hee Hee Hee!  Don't worry peoples!  This is going to be a good chapter.  Nice and Long!!  And don't worry!  Now we get to see Clef, Presea, Mokona, etc.   

I actually wrote a long chapter. . . hmm. . . 

I am going to be very difficult.  I want to have five reviews from five different people before I post the next chapter, 'k?

Krylancelo:  Yep that was Hikaru!!  The rest are all coming today!!

Ciao!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer:  I, unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or Magic Knights Rayearth.  I am simply using Clamp and Naoko Taceuchi's (can't spell it) anime and manga for this stories purposes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Cephiro

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Previously: _The entire room went dead silent as the sounds of birds rang and waterfalls.  The girl's milky voice was heard once more, sounding very far away.  "Magical Girls from Earth.  Please, I beg of you, come to Cephiro and save my people!"_

        The girls screamed as the light engulfed them.  The only calm were the ruby-eyed, the blue-eyed, and the green-eyed girls.  The Sailor soldiers were screaming as they suddenly appeared over a vast large blue sea and started falling.

        "WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Usagi wailed as they free-fell through the air.  "AHHHH!!"  Her blonde pigtails flipped behind, flapping in the wind, her crystal blue eyes wide with fear.  

        Surrounding her, the scouts, too, were panicing.  "What are we going to do?" Ami said, practically calm.  Her voice was shaking, but she was able to keep her persona in line.  Ami was not one to loose her mind in a time of crisis.  

_*Boing*_ They bounced on something soft and squishy.  "Fuela! {AN: can't spell it!}" the ruby-eyed girl cried thankfully.  

Serena breathed a sigh of relief as the others turned to the three girls.  "Who are you?" Haruka asked curtly.  "Where are we?"

The green-eyed girl smiled.  "I'm Fuu," she said brushing her short blonde hair back into her green headband.  She wore a green school uniform and glasses.

Though her back was to them, the blue-eyed girl spoke next.  "I'm Umi," she said, spinning around, her long blue hair and blue uniform flying behind her.  

The last girl smiled, winked her ruby eyes, and said, "I'm Hikaru Shido."  She raised her arms high in the air.  "This is Cephiro!"  The wind caught her red braid, sending it rippling around her.  

Cephiro was a land of wonders.  It was a land of unbeknownst beauty and grace.  The crystal sea glittered below them as Fuela landed on a rich green cliff near the floating mountain.  Off in the distance, a crystal castle shone, illuminated by the golden sun in the cloudless sky.  It was a place of beauty that was never known.  

"Thanks Fuela!" Hikaru exclaimed as the large fish-like animal vanished into thin air.  

The scouts blinked, staring in fascination as Fuela vanished.  "No way!" Rini exclaimed.  "T-that's impossible!"

        Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu turned around.  "Well, let's get going!" Umi said excitedly, turning on her heel. 

        The sailors looked at one another, confused by the three girls. They looked at one another, and then to Makoto, who was still unconscious, and made their decision.  "Matte!!!" Usagi cried as the girls started to walk down the mountain.  

        "What about Mako-chan?" Minako asked, realizing that nothing was happening.  

        Ami paused and looked at Minako.  "Why don't you stay put and we'll bring back help, okay?"

        She nodded her head and the others took off, chasing the girls from before.  The rounded the corner and realized the girls were talking to two men, obviously from this world. 

        The first had semi-long green hair tied back in a small ponytail and cross-shaped scars on his face.  He wore {AN: remember my world!} starch black pants and a deep green jacket and had a mysterious aura about him.  He looked about 19.

        The other boy had light brown hair with bangs that covered his eyes and sharp blue eyes.  He wore {Again My world!!} a blue fluffy cap that covered most of his head, white pants, and a blue shirt with long sleeves.  He looked no older than 16.

        The sailors were taken aback by the appearance of these young men, and they the same for the scouts.  "Who are you?" the green-haired man demanded curtly, stepping forward in front of Fuu.  

        "It's okay, Ferio," Fuu responded, shaking her blonde head slightly.  "They were summoned too." 

        "Hmm," he murmured, looking the group 11 people up and down.  He grinned and continued, "Well, okay, then.  Let's go up to the castle and meet the Guru."  He turned on his heel and started heading back towards the castle, chatting with Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru the entire way.  

        The scouts, unsure, followed the group but not too quickly, keeping their distance as they talked amongst one another.  "So, what do you think Mamoru?" Ami asked, turning to him.

        "I don't know, but they seem friendly enough."

        "Yeah, that's true," chided Rei.  "And we really don't have much of a choice in the matter.  It's them or try to find a way back on our own."

        The rest sighed, realizing that she was right, they really didn't have much of a choice but to follow.  And who knew what had done that to Makoto.  

        They trudged along, slowly chasing the five people as they walked over to the castle.  There, however, was a bouncy white ball sitting in the road.  

        The scouts stared as Hikaru ran forward and scooped up the ball, crying, "Mokona!"  

The white fluff ball popped open, revealing it's smiley happy face.  "PUU!" it cried as it jumped between the three girl's arms and back into Hikaru.  "Puu Puu!"  They laughed and continued onward, leaving the scouts blinking after them.  

The palace was made out of a large crystal and it stretched high into the sky.  It glistened and shone much like, well to the scouts, like the Crystal Palace of Mirai Crystal Tokyo.  

The group walked slowly in and there was met by a woman with long reddish hair.  "Hikaru!  Umi!  Fuu!" she called, waving her long sleeved arm high in the air.  She wore a tangerine and yellow top that came to her knees and white pants beneath.  Her gaze fell upon the scouts.  "Oh, hi," she smiled.  "You must be the other magical girls that Clef told us about."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay. . . I lied no Clef-san yet, but he'll be there next chapter!!

Okay competition time!!  To enter tell your favorite Magic Knight and/or your favorite Magic Knight and answer the question below.  No name. . . no points. . . .

Question 1:  What do you think happened to Shinosaki (Ken) and Makoto before the scouts came across them? 

10 points for a correct answer!! J 


End file.
